


between friendship and something more

by alrighty_aph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Unrequited Love, oh my god they were roommates, this is really short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrighty_aph/pseuds/alrighty_aph
Summary: Where was the line drawn between friendship and something more?Or, Seamus can't stand watching Dean and Ginny kiss.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	between friendship and something more

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble for deamus!  
> i appreciate comments :)

Seamus balled his fists.

Across the common room, Dean sat with his lengthy fingers interlaced in Ginny Weasley's hair. His mouth was slightly open, slowly nearing towards her puckered, pink lips. Seamus tore his eyes away from the two of them, a sour taste building in the back of his throat. 

They had no shame, snogging and fighting and making up in every corner of Hogwarts. When the two of them were together, it was like the rest of the world melted away and no one else existed.

At least, Seamus certainly didn't exist. Perhaps he never had, not to Dean - not in the way he _wanted_ to exist. 

Where was the line drawn between friendship and something more? That question haunted Seamus, worse now than ever. Were the midnight talks while everyone else was absent in sleep - when Dean would stare deep into his eyes and understand all that he said better than anyone, and tell him intimate details that he'd never said to anyone else - simply a testament to how close their _friendship_ was? Had ignoring their dates at the end of the Yule Ball to boisterously laugh and wildly dance in circles around the dancefloor been something only _Seamus_ had spent the rest of the month thinking about? Was practicing kissing in their fifth year meant to be just _practicing_ , even when it lasted for far longer than _practicing_ was meant to?

They'd crossed past that line, Seamus knew, deep down. They'd crossed it long ago, and maybe Dean hadn't realized it yet, or maybe he had, and kissing Ginny Weasley was easier than coming to terms with it.

Seamus' fingernails dug deeper into his clasped palm.


End file.
